Dear warrior cats!
by Alexis-Story-twister
Summary: Hi! This is a show where you can ask any cat a question. Even me (Icepaw!) please read the first page before asking questions.
1. Chapter 1

Hi me again with a new show DWC! I am on book three so if you ask questions from book four or five they will not be answered. Sorry. Also I will be in this show (As a cat... Aka Icepaw :P) so let the questions begin! For those of you that dont know put then in the review and go to the next chapter. (When the next chapter comes out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Fireheart: Hello welcome to DFC! We just have two questions so let's get started:

Dear Jayfeather,  
Your apprentice here, and I had something on my mind. Why does every one ask you if you seen this or that? Can't they tell you are blind? And how's Half moon? Betcha you think you never see her anymore. I wonder how you would react if I tell you she was your apprentice the whole time...  
Love,  
Moonflower

jayfeather: i am not sure why they ask... Wait halfmoon was my apprentice!?

Icepaw (Lexi.) : who?

Cinderpaw: here is our next question:

Dear: Fireheart

What did it feel like to know your best friend (Grawstripe) was breaking the warrior code...

Icepaws Brother:

Snowkit

fireheart: i felt like I was breaking the warrior code myself. And wait, did Bluestar appoint Icepaw as an apprentice ?

bluestar: yes.

Fireheart: who is her mentor?

Brackenfur: me...

Fireheart: oh... Well that will end our show! Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Icepaw: Hello! Welcome to DWC! This is another show! We just have one question :(. So here is our question.:

Redtail: How much do you want to kill Tigerstar?

firestar: Who is better, cinderpelt, cloudtail or brambleclaw?

(Redtail descends from the Starclan)

Redtail: A lot!

Fireheart: Brambleclaw...

cloudkit: Awww come on fireheart!

Icepaw: Cloudkit, maybe he will choose you one day.

XxXXxXXxXX

leader

bluestar- blue shecat with silver around her muzzle.

warriors

Graystripe- a gray tom

Fireheart- an orange warrior

Lionheart- a white tom

brambleclaw- ?

Tigerclaw- a dark brown tom also bluestars deputy.

Whitestorm- big white tom.

darkstipe: sleek black n gray tom...

Long tail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Running wind- swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt- very pale gray shecat with unusual blue eyes.

mousefur- small dusky brown shecat

dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom.

sandstorm- pale ginger shecat.

Medicine cat

Yellowfang- an old shecat gray.

Apprentices:

Cinderpaw- training to be a Medicine cats.

Apprentices

Swiftpaw- black white tom

cloudpaw- long haired white tom

Brightpaw- shecat wite with ginger spots

thorn paw- golden brown tabby tom

Icepaw (Me!)- A blue shecat with silver feet. :)

queens:

frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

brindleface- pretty tabby

golden flower- pale ginger coat

speckletail - pale tabby

elders:

halftail- big dark tabby tom with part if his tail missing

smallear: gray tom with very small ears

patch pelt- small black and white tom

oneeye- pale gray shecat virtually blind and deaf. :(

Dapple tail- once pretty tortoiseshell shecat

Broken tail- long haired dark brown tabby blind and once was the shadow clans leader.

that is ALL of the thunderclans cats (just not the kits) the next chapter will have the shadow clans cats... Remember I am on the THIRD book (Forest of secrets) ...


	4. Random stuff here

Bluestar: Hello, welcome to another show of DWC. We do not have any questions today so we are just gonna take it easy.

Cloudpaw: I was finally made an aprentice!

Icepaw: Yes I think all thunderclan knows that.

Fireheart: So we dont have any questions...?

Icepaw: Not one!

Tigerclaw: People could you please ask questions!?

Icepaw: i have an idea for the show!

All cats: WHAT!?

(Grabs iphone)

Icepaw: DANCE PARTY!

(Lucky Me [Icepaw] All the cats agreed! :P)

(Turns on Thriller by M.J)

Bluestar: This is just not like us! We are WARRIORS not some party animal!

(Clan stops dancing)

Fireheart mumbles: Well there goes that idea...

Graystripe: agreed...

Halftail: Then what are we to do for the show?!

Bluestar: i am not sure... But Icepaws idea was just plain weird...

Icepaw: -_-

Cloudpaw: Let's bring the Frozen characters here!

Bluestar: I donno...

Icepaw: I am on their show i could bring them in as cats!

Bluestar: alright just dont let them harm anyone.

(Anna Elsa Hans Kristoff and Olaf comes into the show...

Elsa- White shecat with blue eyes

Anna- Orange coat with her left paw white

hans- Dark brown coat with Emerald green eyes

Kristoff- Sandy colored coat.

Olaf- white with three batches of black and has an unusual orange nose.)

Elsa: Where are we?

Bluestar- Welcome characters of frozen! You are in the thunderclan, we brought you here to make our show more interesting...

Anna: why are we cats?

Icepaw: I brought you here as cats.

Olaf: I think i know you...

Elsa: I do to...

Icepaw (Facepaws :P): Its me lexi...

hans: so that's why you sound so familiar!

Tigerclaw: We should have never brought these ... Frozen creeps into our show Bluestar!

Bluestar: Enough Tigerclaw, these are our guests, treat them like one!

Icepaw: Hey guys, we got a show to get to...

Cloudpaw: Icepaw is right!

Anna: Lexi did he just call you Icepaw?

Icepaw: yes... Its my name here...

Elsa: Guys i hate to leave but i need to get home...

Kristoff: And I want to check on Sven...

Bluestar: okay... 'Lexi' please bring them home!

(They just disappear )

Halftail: that will end our show bye!

XxXxX

shadowclan:

leader:

nightstar- old black tom

deputy:

cinderfur- thin gray tom

medicine cat:

Runnungnise- small gray and white tom

warriors:

stunpytail- brown tabby tom

wet foot- gray tabby tom

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Queens-

dawn cloud - small tabby

darkflower- black shecat

tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat.

Aprentices:

Oakpaw

brownpaw

well there is the shadow clan bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Brokentail: Hello, welcome to DWC. I would read the first question but I am blind... So Cloudpaw could you please read this for me?

Cloudpaw: sure thing!:

"Elsa, Do you want to build a snowman?

Icepaw, CloudXBright, CloudXYou or CloudXDaisy?

Bluestar, Do you like ABBA?"

Fireheart: we are not bringing Elsa back here sorry.

Icepaw: CloudxBright no... Cloudxdaisy maybe but Cloudxme... I guess...

bluestar: what?

Graystripe: here are three more questions:

"Fireheart who do you love more sandstorm or spottedleaf ?  
spottedleaf are you jealous of sandstorm?  
sandstorm are you jealous of spottedleaf?"

Fireheart: Well since spotted leaf is dead... I guess sandstorm.

(Spottedleaf comes down from the starclan)

Spottedleaf: no if i were alive in this world then maybe... But medicine cats cant have kits.

Sandstorm: no...

Icepaw: I think that will end our show. Bye!


End file.
